Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for properly storing women's bras. More particularly the present invention relates to a magnetic hanger device to hang women's bras on by magnetic attraction of an underwire of a bra to a magnet.
Description of Related Art
Traditionally, women's bras are stored in a drawer, box, or the like. While this may be a convenient and simple method of storage, storage in this manner eventually damages the bras, resulting in a shortened life of the bra. Generally, during storage in the drawer, the bras are stacked together and/or mixed in with other undergarments, shirts, pants, and the like. As such, the cups of the bras are often crushed, folded, bent, or otherwise deformed from their natural shape. This causes the cup material to become damaged, resulting in wrinkles, bumps and other deformations. These deformations can often be seen through thin shirts, and at this point a bra must be discarded.
Therefore, what is needed is a device that may efficiently and conveniently store bras without causing damage from deformation of the bra or similar improper storage.